Payback (SVU)
Detectives Benson and Stabler investigate the stabbing and genital-mutilation of a cab driver. Plot * Plot Guest cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Judy Del Giudice as Judge Elizabeth Masullo * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe * Gordana Rashovich as Anya Ragova * Elizabeth Ashley as Serena Benson * Ned Eisenberg as Jerry Kleinert * Tina Benko as Mrs. Panachek * Bill Driscoll as Mr. Kloster * Mark Zimmerman as Mr. Dupree * Mili Avital as Marta Stevens * P.J. Brown as CSU Frank Bremmer * Mark Nelson as Robert Stevens * Jeremy Bergman as Nicholas Stevens * Matt Skollar as Victor Spicer * Sevanne Martin as Ileana Jashari * Irma St. Paule as Aunt Jashari * Daniel Bess as Policeman * Angela Bullock as Prosecutor * Rebecca Creskoff as Waitress * Ramsey Faragallah as Cab driver * Ronald Guttman as Gallery owner * Unknown actor as Stefan Tanzic Quotes "Stabbings aren't necessary sexual. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar. Is there any specific reason you called us out?" "Whoever did this to him sliced off his "cigar" and took it with 'em. Is that specific enough?" "Works for me". : - Frank Bremmer briefs Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson "Hey. How'd it go?" "He's in Bellevue." "The jury came back that fast?" "He waved his flag at them before they had a chance. Nobody saluted." : - Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler "Hey, you doing anything Saturday night?" "Oh, I'd hurt you." : - Victor Spicer is hitting on Elliot Stabler "I think sex should be one of the best parts of life, not the worst." : - Elliot Stabler "I'm a good cop, Elliot." "Yeah, I know." : - Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler "There’s no crying in baseball." : - Elliot Stabler "She's in a wheelchair. Why do you think I was in the backseat of a taxi when I got busted by the damn sex police?" "Good question -- if it was a female prostitute. ''" : - '''Mr. Dupree' and John Munch "You just used your Get Out of Jail Free card, Olivia. There's only one in the pack." : - Donald Cragen Trivia * A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael (played by Angie Harmon) was a member of Law & Order's regular cast during seasons 9, 10 and 11. She appeared in five other SVU episodes, until the second season, when Alexandra Cabot was introduced as a regular character. * Captain Donald Cragen (played by Dann Florek) previously appeared in the first three seasons from Law & Order as the commanding officer of the 27th Precinct. He was replaced by Lieutenant Anita Van Buren. * In this episode we see Detective Olivia Benson's mother Serena (played by Elizabeth Ashley) for the first and only time in the series. She will be mentioned in several other episodes. * M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers (played by Leslie Hendrix) also appeared in Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and Law & Order: Trial by Jury. * Ned Eisenberg played Defense Attorney Jerry Kleinert in this episode. He would later return as another Defense Attorney named Roger Kressler. * Episode scene cards: Category:SVU episodes